Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil soluble hydroxyl terminated additives useful in fuel and lubricating oil compositions, including concentrates containing said additives, and methods for their manufacture and use. The hydroxyl terminated additives are poly(C.sub.5 -C.sub.9 lactone) adducts which have been prepared by reacting a C.sub.5 -C.sub.9 lactone with a polyalkylene amine having a number average molecular weight of from about 300 to about 10,000. The hydroxyl terminated products are effective as dispersants and HD additives.